


drive

by corruptbargain



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human) are Twins, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Markus (Detroit: Become Human), One-Sided Attraction, Past Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Pining, Simon (Detroit: Become Human)-centric, Supportive North (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptbargain/pseuds/corruptbargain
Summary: would it really kill you if we . . . k i s s e d





	1. one

the soft sound of tires against an empty, open road was all that filled the male's ears as his hands gripped the stearing wheel with both hands. the only way he knew where he was going was by his headlights, there were no streetlights on this road--it was completely empty at this time of night.

  
his hands tightly held the wheel, his tired eyes glancing down every now and then to check his mirrors or the time on the small screen between the two seats. he probably hadn't slept for at least a whole day, and he felt like he could fall asleep any second, which could have many outcomes he didn't want to test. he did everything he could to keep his eyes open and on the dark road in front of him.

  
slowly, a hand left the wheel and went up to his neck, rubbing the small hairs along the back of his spine to the corner of his jaw where it curved up to his ear. his fingertips traced over skin, eventually retreating back to its spot on the stearing wheel. he wished the hand wasn't his own, but another's. perhaps not another's hand, but lips.

  
just the soft feeling of a gentle pair of lips trailing along the skin upon the male's neck, possibly pressing a few careful kisses here and there--but he needed to get this out of his mind and focus on what was really here and happening. he needed to keep that . . . name out of his mind, the face. the name and face that always seems to linger in his head and in his heart, the name and face that will never belong to him.

  
simon shook his head as he snapped himself from his trance, his brows furrowing as he checked the small digital clock once more only to read 3:47am. a sigh passed through the blond's lips before he pressed them into a thin line for a moment. he decided to take the next street he saw, getting off of the one he was on to find somewhere to stay. he couldn't go home right now, he couldn't be reminded of that face, even if he needed it so badly.

  
finding a small hotel, the male rented out a room to stay in for the rest of the night, and possibly for the next. simon settled in fairly quick, considering he only had one bag--and it was a hotel, there wasn't much to be done.

  
he dropped down onto the bed, kicking off his shoes before falling down onto his back. his eyes landed upon the ceiling, his mind going back to that special face and name.  
that face and name were so important to him, it was all he ever needed to be content and giddy, but it was taken from him. just as simon thought he was getting close to gaining enough of a relationship to try and get closer, it was taken. that face loved someone else, that name got to come out of someone else's mouth, slip past her lips instead of his.

  
and there were words simon dreaded to think as he stared at that blank ceiling, but here they came, trotting into his mind without any type of warning.

  
simon loves markus, but markus loves north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to make the future chapters longer, since this one was kinda short,,,  
> anyways, hope you enjoy 😊👋


	2. two

in all honesty, simon didn't even recall falling asleep, but once he'd awoken and turned to gaze upon the alarm clock beside the bed he realized he'd slept for a long time. if he estimated correctly, he fell asleep somewhere between 4:15 and 4:30am, and the clock read 1:12pm--which meant he got around nine hours of sleep. that was enough to make him feel at least somewhat well rested, and he was ready to begin another drive if he had to.

  
simon slowly sat up on the bed, raising his hands to rub his eyes, his fingers trailing up into his short hair afterwards. a sigh escaped the male, and he was unsure of how he felt at the moment. overwhelmed? most likely the best term to use for now.

  
the older teen raised from the bed, his arms reaching above his head to stretch. he actually got a decent look of the room now that he was really awake, and it looked quite nice for such a small hotel on the side of the road.

  
his socks scuffed along the carpet covered floor as he made his way to the bathroom, and once he stepped in and flicked on the light his eyes trailed straight to the mirror. simon took a long stare at himself, inspecting each small flaw he could find in himself. his eyebags, dark circles, and acne that had appeared on his chin.

  
simon could see in his face how exhausted he was; although, the long sleep he'd just had was quite helpful and made him feel . . . slightly less stressed than he had before. all the thoughts in his mind almost enjoyed taking over and making him overwhelmed with things he didn't need. and it was like simon had forgotten all about his troubles until he looked in the mirror.

  
all the thoughts of markus and north came back, how happy they seemed together, but how much it tore simon apart to see them like that. how they always made each other smile and laugh when they needed to, gave each other a shoulder to cry on, and most importantly someone to love. oh, how simon wished he could have these things in more than just a friend helping friend way, he wanted more. he knew it might sound selfish, but he couldn't help it.

simon was jealous, and there was nothing he could do about it.

eventually, simon had gathered himself, and he mustered up enough courage to head back home instead of continuing his driven adventures in and outside of town. it was a troublesome drive, but it caused simon to focus on himself for a moment and make a few decisions.

  
simon needed to get home first, and he needed to explain to his parents why he'd been absent all weekend. then he needed to get his mind back to being focused on school tomorrow, which would probably get him nowhere. school caused even more stress, and seeing what he dreaded the most he saw each and every day. ate lunch and breakfast with each and every day. he couldn't escape it until he came home at the end of the day. honestly, if simon could stay home, he would.

  
it was almost like an obsession, some crazy thing that creeped into his mind to freak him out. but simon couldn't think of it like that, it sounded weird. it was just a tough case of jealousy.

  
the boy had to abruptly cease his thoughts as he pulled into his driveway, parking and exiting the car shortly after. simon walked up to his porch and opened the door, immediately being swarmed by his mother.

  
"oh- simon, where on earth have you been? i even sent daniel out looking for you!" his mother said, her voice raised but filled with worry and care.

  
"i'm fine, mom. i just . . ." simon paused. would he tell her the truth? could he? "i just needed a weekend away. i meant to call you, i'm sorry." he was sincere, and meant what he said.

  
"it's alright, dear. just please, _please_ remember to call next time." her brows furrowed as she spoke, and simon gave her a nodding response.

  
"okay, i promise."

  
soon enough it was dinner, and next thing simon knew was sleep and to be woken for school again in the morning, later being greeted by his favorite couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it wasn't much longer than the first chapter but i'm workin on it


End file.
